


On The Sidelines

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arther/Gwen UST drabble. He watches her and Lancelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Sidelines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionisfab](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fictionisfab).



> Spoilers: Upto 1x05 "Lancelot"
> 
> A/N: For [fictionisfab](http://fictionisfab.livejournal.com/profile), prompt "Gwen is talking to Lancelot and theres a feeling in Arthurs stomach that he doesn't recognize". Thanks to [fififolle](http://fififolle.livejournal.com/profile) for betareading.

He studies the boys training, but his attention wavers as he becomes more aware of a scene he can see out of the corner of his eye. Ever patient, he does his duty and waits until a natural break to glance properly in the direction he's been drawn to for a good few minutes.

Gwen stands by Lancelot's side, now adjusting his armour a little - fixing the shoddy job Merlin did no doubt. She smiles between conversation, an infectious warmth obvious and directed towards the too smiling Lancelot. Arthur has no clue why but the sight leaves him feeling cold.


End file.
